Respectability is overrated
by smaragdbird
Summary: Bilbo saves Bofur's life. Bofur decides to make up for it (Bofur/Bilbo)


They had the bad luck to come across a marauding band of orcs, not even one of Azog's allies, only warned by the glow of Bilbo's sword. Kili had found higher ground, covering Thorin and Fili with his arrows while Bilbo had killed an orc more by sheer luck than skill.

It didn't register as a conscious decision at the time. He had looked up from his kill to see Bofur kneeling on the ground surrounded by three orcs and without sparing a second thought about his lack of actual skill, crossed the clearing to stab the closest orc in the back. With his free hand holding onto the orc's shoulder Bilbo quickly stabbed it again and again until the creature fell limply to the ground. The second orc was on him in an instant but Bilbo avoided the blow by ducking underneath the crude sword and drove his blade straight upwards through the orc's unprotected chin.

He yanked his sword out just in time to meet the third orc. His parry was graceless and clumsy but it saved his life. Bofur was still on the ground and Bilbo saw a trickle of blood running over his face. The orc gave him little time to catch his breath and there was little Bilbo could do but to keep his heavy-handed defence up. He was, as so often, lucky because the orc was blinded for moment by the light from Gandalf's staff and Bilbo used this distraction to plunge his sword into the creature's belly with so much force that it toppled them both to the ground.

"How are you?" Bilbo asked Bofur, laying his hand on his shoulder for a moment. However he didn't hear the answer because another orc approached them. Bilbo still didn't think about any of this, there was only the single-minded desire to keep those foul beasts away from Bofur whatever the cost. He rammed his sword straight into the orc's chest. Breathing heavily he tried to get it out again, ready to take down the next orc that would come close but nothing happened. The ambush was over as quickly as it had started.

/

"Sorry", Bilbo said when he pressed the rag against the wound, "I left my handkerchief at home."

"Thanks", Bofur smiled.

"Don't mention it", Bilbo replied. "You know, it's lucky I decided to come with you. You all wouldn't have made it very far without me." His confident tone was wavering into self-conscious a little.

"We were lucky", Bofur agreed his hand brushing almost co-incidentally against Bilbo's.

"Damn, Fili, you don't need to put stitches in places I don't have wounds!" Kili protested loudly.

"Maybe I should put some in your head so you remember you're not actually an elf", Fili replied.

"How are you?" Thorin asked Bofur, pointedly turning his back to his nephews' argument.

"I'm fine. Bilbo's taking care of me", Bofur answered with a soft smile in Bilbo's direction.

"Good. We'll march on at sunset. I'm sorry I cannot give you more time to rest."

"Durin's Day isn't waiting for us, isn't it? And I wouldn't want to spend a year camping on Smaug's doorstep", Bofur told Thorin with his usual cheeky humour. Bilbo could have sworn that there was the tiniest twitch around the corners of Thorin's mouth but he might have imagined it.

"You were really brave out there", Bofur said, lowering his voice slightly to have an excuse to lean in a bit.

"Nah", Bilbo tried to wave the compliment off, "I just helped."

"You took out four orcs on your own. Fearless like a hobbit warrior."

"I'm getting all sorts of fictitious titles on this journey", Bilbo joked.

"Not to fictitious by the end of it."

"I used to be respectable, you know", Bilbo mock-complained but then continued in a genuine voice, "I couldn't very well let you be hurt by orcs, could I?"

"I owe you my life, again."

Bilbo, slightly flushing, leaned in and whispered into Bofur's ear, "You could repay me with a little death, if you want."

"Didn't you say you're respectable?" Bofur grinned.

"No, I said I was", Bilbo replied with twinkling eyes.

"Maybe", Bofur said, taking Bilbo's hand to lead him away from the camp, "by the end I'll have another title for you."

"I'm looking forward to it", Bilbo replied and vanished with him in the bushes.


End file.
